<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take On The World Together by imjustacryptid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947712">Take On The World Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjustacryptid/pseuds/imjustacryptid'>imjustacryptid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Post-Predacons Rising (Prime Movie), Reader-Insert, Slow Build, Slow Burn, first time writing a x reader fanfic, god help us all, im writing as i go, knock out helps you get out of your shell, ko decided to stay on earth, ko is very curious, lets see if i can commit to more than just one shots, reader is shy and slightly paranoid, slice of life?, write the stories you want to see in this world</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjustacryptid/pseuds/imjustacryptid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wow, another fanfic where Knockout has a strange fascination with humans how original.</p><p>You meet a handsome and mysterious young man and his beautiful car as he's on a mission to explore the world.<br/>And, eventually, you decide to join him.<br/>Turns out he's definitely not who he says he is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Knock Out/Breakdown (Mentioned), Knock Out/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meet up and Catch up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sighed as you slipped on your shoes. An old friend you’ve been wanting to reconnect with had invited you to a house party, and though you weren’t much for parties (or being in the public eye in general) you decided “why not?” You needed to get out of the apartment anyways. You quickly glanced at yourself in the mirror, you were mostly in comfortable clothes, but they leaned on the more casual side than attractive. Which is fine, the last thing you want is to draw eyes to you. You grabbed your bag, making a mental checklist of everything before finally leaving your apartment.</p><p>The air was warm on this summer afternoon, luckily, it was not overwhelmingly warm as you planned on walking to your friend’s place since it was only a short walk and you needed the exercise. Your pace was brisk but even as you walked through the streets, you wanted to get there on time, but something stopped you in your tracks. It was a bright red sports car with white flames that started at the front of the car and faded near the end, it had golden rims along the windows and the door handle, as well as golden wheels that seemed to shine as the sunset.</p><p>Being fascinated with cars kind of ran in the family, your grandpa was into cars, your dad was into cars, and eventually, it rubbed off onto you. You don’t really have the knowledge of how a car works but you know a good-looking car when you see one and that was a <em>good-looking car</em>.</p><p>You took a few timid steps towards it as if you were trying to get closer to a deer while not scaring it off. Its windows were tinted so you couldn’t really tell if anyone was inside, in fact, they were almost completely black, which you’re pretty sure was illegal. You took a few more steps until you were right beside it and took a few silent moments to marvel at it, surprised to see that the paint didn’t even have a speck of dust on it. You had a small urge to touch it, but you resisted if the person who owned this car kept it so well maintained they probably didn’t want any random person on the street touching it.</p><p>Before you could marvel at it anymore the engine started, and the headlights turned on. You jumped back in surprise, eyes going wide and cheeks turning red in embarrassment.</p><p>“I-I-I’m sorry!-” You stuttered in a weak voice, “I-I didn’t mean to stare I just thought your car looked nice…”</p><p>Your nervousness only grew when you didn’t hear a response and it made you impulsively fiddle with the hem of your shirt.</p><p>“Have a nice night!” You squeaked as you turned around and quickly walked away.</p><p>You took a quick glance over your shoulder before you were out of sight, kind of because you were overly paranoid but mostly because you wanted to get one last look at the car.</p><p>You arrived at the party a bit late but that was fine. You’ve learned that being early or on time to a party can make things really awkward. Though you still grew nervous as you approached the front door, you’re not good at a lot of things, and socializing was definitely one of them. You slowly opened the door and entered the house. There was already around a dozen or so people inside, either talking to one another or dancing to the loud and pulsing music that came from the speakers. Wichita was big enough that you didn’t know most of the people that were in that house except for your old friend and a couple of his friends. His clothing was pretty casual, which soothed inner anxiety you had that you didn’t dress well enough, even his shoulder-length hair was slightly messy. They were all chatting with each other on the couch and he didn’t seem to know you arrived, but that’s okay. You wanted to walk up to him and say hi and maybe catch up, but you also didn’t want to bug him; maybe you could do something else?</p><p>You look around the house, you definitely weren’t dancing, there was a snack table, but you couldn’t tell if the churning in your stomach was from hunger or anxiety, so you decided to grab a drink before sitting down. Your paranoid ass didn’t trust anything that wasn’t in a sealed can or a bottle, thank goodness there were cans of soda in the cooler, you grabbed a Sprite and headed to an empty chair. You didn’t want to get drunk tonight since you were walking home, and you didn’t trust carpool either, plus you couldn’t drink alcohol unless it was mixed with something that tasted really sweet. You sat down and took a couple of sips from your soda to cool off. Time passed as you listened to the music, more people arrived and the place was starting to get crowded, some people were already starting to drink.</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>A voice made you snap back to reality to see that it was your old friend with a happy smile on his face. It took him a bit to guess your name and you nodded.</p><p>“Hey, Cole, it’s been a while.” You greeted shyly.</p><p>“It sure has!” He grabbed a seat and sat next to you, “So how’s it been?”</p><p>You shrugged. “Nothing much really… I finally got my own place.”</p><p>“Really? That’s awesome! Congrats!”</p><p>You two continued small talk, mostly just catching up with life. You felt comfortable around Cole because he had this laid-back aura around him, but he still seemed excitable at the same time. It’s rare to not see a smile on his face. He was also patient with you and knew how to continue a conversation when you couldn’t think of anything to say. Though, since both of you graduated high school, neither of you really talked until now. Some of his friends caught his attention while the two of you were talking.</p><p>“Looks like I gotta get goin’ but uh, hey.” He grabbed a nearby clean napkin and pulled out a pen, scribbling on it for a bit before handing it to you. “It’s my phone number if you ever feel like chattin sometime.” He shot you a finger gun.</p><p>You grabbed it and smiled sheepishly. “Ah, thank you Cole. I’ll be sure to talk to you.” You said as you placed the napkin in your pant pocket.</p><p>He nodded. “No prob, see ya.” He gave you a lazy wave before leaving and you waved back.</p><p>As he left you sighed and sat back, feeling accomplished for the night and ready to get out of here. You checked the time on your phone. 10:38!? How long had you been talking with Cole?? As much as you hate walking at night you need to start heading home. You carefully weaved yourself through the crowd to the door, murmuring the occasional “sorry” and “excuse me.” You opened the door, about to step out when someone grabbed your wrist. A squeak escaped your lips as you quickly turned around. It was a man you’ve never seen before and was clearly intoxicated as you could smell the alcohol since you were so close.</p><p>“Now where do you think you’re goin’?” He slurred.</p><p>“Home.” You responded quietly as you pulled your wrist away.</p><p>“Well let me walk you there, maybe we could have some fun when we get to your place, huh?”</p><p>He was about to lay another hand on you, but you took a few steps away from him and out of his reach. You were trying your best not to panic as you wanted to diffuse the situation as fast and as calmly as possible so that you can get home safely.</p><p>“N-no, I’m fine… thank you… have a nice night.” You turned around and began to walk away but a heavy hand grabbed your shoulder.</p><p>“Hey, I’m trying to be fucking nice and you just try to leave?”</p><p>Oh shit, he sounds mad. You automatically kicked into fight or flight and all you could feel in your body was to <strong>run</strong>. So that’s what you did. You yanked your shoulder from him and began running. He yelled obscenities at you before giving chase. You weren’t sure if you could outrun him for long, you needed a place to hide. That’s when your eyes fell upon a familiar cherry red car. It seemed to be a lot closer to Cole’s house than it was before, but you didn’t really think much of it as you ran towards it.</p><p>“Come on, please be unlocked.” You pleaded as you grabbed the handle for the back door, and sure enough, it was open. You quickly crawled inside, not having much time to marvel at the interior as you slammed the door behind you. You curled up on the floormats, covering your face with your arms, shaking as you try to slow your breathing and keep quiet. Unfortunately, the man must’ve seen you enter the car because soon you heard the hard pounding of fists on the hood of it and muffled yelling. You held back a terrified shriek, replacing it with a scared whimper, fumbling for your phone, and attempting to call the police with shaky fingers. That’s when the car engine roared to life and sped away from the danger with you inside it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New face in the city</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stayed on the floor in shock for a while, taking a moment to process what was happening. You could’ve sworn you didn’t see anyone inside when you entered. Did they know you were here? Should you say something? <em>Were they kidnapping you!?</em>... Okay, that last one sounded just a little too panicky.</p><p>“I know you’re in here, you little trespasser, you can come out now.”</p><p>The voice made you choke on your breath, more so than the thought that the driver knew you were inside. It was very low and smooth and, admittedly, <em>very</em> sexy. You instantly shook away that thought. Now was not the time to swoon.</p><p>You took in a shaky breath before slowly getting up from the floormats and sitting on the black leather backseats. Your eyes went to the driver’s seat. A young man sat there, using the rearview mirror to look at you. He was somewhat pale, with striking red hair that was slicked back and strangely red eyes that pierced through you. He wasn’t muscular, but he was well-built, He wore a red tank top in order to show off the tattooed flames that started at his wrists traveled all the way up his arms.</p><p>“Ah, there you are.” He hummed in an amused tone. “Now mind telling me why you thought it was a good idea to hide in a stranger’s car?” The tone in which he asked that question sounded very condescending like he was shaming a dog for doing their business inside the house.</p><p>You looked down in embarrassment. “I-I’m sorry, I was just trying t-to get away from that man, so I hid…” You explained quietly. “I-if you want to kick me out, or take me to the police station, I understand…”</p><p>“After <em>that </em>fiasco!? Oh no no, I’m taking you home.”</p><p>You blinked and quickly looked up at him. “…What?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I forced a pretty little thing like you to walk home during the night. What if that man caught up to you? Or worse?” Despite what he said he didn’t look too concerned for your safety; his expression stayed an unreadable calm.</p><p>You couldn’t help the blush on your cheeks at his compliment, hearing it from someone that looked and sounded like <em>that </em>just made you even more flustered. But your last encounter left a sour taste in your mouth as a frown tugged at your lips.</p><p>“Do you want to have some… ‘fun’ with me too once we get there?” You asked defensively, looking away from him.</p><p>He sputtered a bit. “Oh <em>please</em>, I have <em>class</em>!” He sounded genuinely offended.</p><p>Instant regret stung your skin. “S-sorry…”</p><p>He waved a hand dismissively. “I’ll let it slide just this once. So, where do you live, angel?”</p><p>You hesitated before telling him your address and he nodded.</p><p>“You got a name?”</p><p>You tell him your name and he slowly repeats it, you try to hide the shiver going down your spine as he does so.</p><p>“What’s your name?” You ask.</p><p>“It’s Kn-” He cuts himself off, you could see his eyes widening slightly in the rearview mirror before looking away from you.</p><p>You raise a brow but wait patiently for an answer.</p><p>“Kaon! It’s Kaon.”</p><p>“Kaon?”</p><p>“Yeah, you have a problem with it?” He was suddenly defensive as he glared at you.</p><p>You quickly shook your head. “N-no! It’s just… I’ve never heard it before. I like it.”</p><p>“Why, thank you.”</p><p>You fidgeted nervously as a silent minute passed by. You took a deep breath before you attempted small talk.</p><p>“So, I… take it you’re not from around here?”</p><p>“What gave it away?” He chuckled. “Just making a small pit stop before I continue driving.”</p><p>“Where are you headed?”</p><p>He shrugged. “Anywhere and nowhere. I want to discover every inch of this blue rock.”</p><p>Your eyes widened in surprise. “Really?”</p><p>Before you could continue the conversation, Kaon rolled up to your house.</p><p>“And, here we are.”</p><p>“Oh, th-thank you very much for driving me home.”</p><p>“Oh please, it was my pleasure.” He winked at you in the rearview mirror and it made your cheeks heat up.</p><p>You quickly, but carefully, left the car before walking to the driver’s side where Kaon rolled down his window.</p><p>“And, s-sorry for all the trouble.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, angel. If my-… my car’s paint had to get scratched up in order to meet you then it would be well worth it… probably…”</p><p>You smiled sheepishly and laughed a bit at his honesty.</p><p>“You know…” He drawled, causing you to lean in towards the driver’s side. “I’m thinking about staying here for a while… maybe you could show me around?”</p><p>You made a small laugh and shook your head. “There’s nothing too exciting in Wichita, Kansas.”</p><p>“Perhaps, but if it means I get to spend more time with you then I say it’s worth it.”</p><p>“You’re very nice. I’ll… think about it, okay? I’m kind of tired…” Tonight had been a lot more eventful then you planned, and it honestly wore you out.</p><p>He shrugged. “Fair enough, but I want to keep in touch… mind lending me your phone for a moment?”</p><p>You thought about it for a moment, this man has been nice to you so far, why start doubting him now? You reached into your pant pocket and pulled out your cell, carefully handing it to him. He quickly inputs his number into your contacts before handing the phone back to you.</p><p>“There we go.”</p><p>“Thank you.” You murmured as you placed the phone back in your pant pocket.</p><p>“I hope to be hearing from you very soon.”</p><p>You nodded shyly. “Yeah, y-you too…”</p><p>The smile on his face spread slightly. “Goodnight, angel.” He said as he sat back in his seat.</p><p>“Yeah, goodnight.” You responded quietly before quickly turning around and speed-walking to your apartment.<br/>You stopped and turned your head to see him drive away before fumbling with your keys and unlocking the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Knock Out realizes that his name doesn't sound like a human name so he has to make one up.<br/>He's gonna be called Kaon for a while.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>